1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated heat management system in a vehicle, and more particularly, to an integrated heat management system in a vehicle, which is capable of performing integrated heat management for an engine and an automatic transmission and a heat management method using the same
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a heat management system applied to a vehicle is operated in such a manner as to individually control an engine and an automatic transmission in a state in which the engine and the automatic transmission are separated from each other.
FIG. 10 illustrates a general heat management system including an engine and an automatic transmission.
Referring to FIG. 10, the heat management system includes a water pump 110, a thermostat 120, a radiator 130, a cooling fan 140, and a heater core 150, which are mechanically operated except for cooling fan 140, when seen from the side of engine 100.
In particular, heater core 150 may include a valve mounted thereon to block an unnecessary cooling water flow at the side of heater core 150. According to a recent electronic trend, electronic thermostat 210 and electric water pump 110 may be partially adopted.
When seen from automatic transmission 200, the heat management system may include a heat exchanger 210 for warm-up, which is separately mounted therein. Heat exchanger 210 may be inserted into radiator 130 or may use engine cooling water as a heat exchange medium without using the air.
However, in the heat management system in which the engine and the automatic transmission are separately controlled, the temperature control of engine cooling water and the temperature control of automatic transmission fluid (ATF) are not considered together.
Accordingly, the heat management system may not significantly contribute to the control temperature optimization for the engine and the automatic transmission, of which the efficiencies significantly differ depending on the operation temperature.
Therefore, the above-described heat management system which is inadequate to perform the optimal temperature control has a limit in implementing performance required by a vehicle of which the fuel-efficiency is significantly improved and which is operated at high efficiency in accordance with the recent high oil price environment. In particular, the heat management system is inevitably at a disadvantage in terms of the fuel-efficiency improvement which is the most important thing of all.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.